Una Noche
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Una noche más para los patrulleros de la noche. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd.


**Title/Titulo:** One Night/Una Noche

 **Personajes:** Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin).

 **Extras:** Bruce Wayne (Batman), Damian Wayne (Robin).

 **Género:** Parodia, Romance.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Palabras:** 692.

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Comics.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Una noche más para los patrulleros de la noche.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **I.**

Gotham lucía demasiado tranquilo aquella noche. Aun así, no por eso Batman y Robin dejarían de estar en guardia. Ellos vigilaban las noches, se aseguraban de que nada ocurriera. Aun así, no podían estar en un solo lugar, necesitaban tener ojos en todos lados.

Por eso, se agradecía la ayuda de los antiguos compañeros (Robin) que había tenido el caballero de la noche.

Nightwing, era el más veloz de todos. Se desplazaba por las calles de Gotham como una sombra más. Nadie lo notaba, era perfecto para ser quien rondase por los lugares más concurridos.

Red Hood, era uno de los más fuertes de los Robin. Su condición y la ayuda del pozo e Lázaro había hecho del chico un verdadero criminal, aunque rehabilitado por Batman. Ayudaba, solo que debía de tenerse cuidado con dejarlo por ahí solo. Era peligroso. La mayoría del tiempo rondaba los muelles y lugares poco concurridos.

Red Robin, el más listo e inteligente. Ayudaba enviándole información a Oráculo y volaba por los cielos de la ciudad. Se postraba desde los edificios más altos, no tenía un lugar definido, siempre estaba al tanto.

Bárbara era sin duda la más eficaz de todos. Y era demasiado obvio el porqué.

Aun así, esa noche no había sucedido nada en lo absoluto. Todo estaba tranquilo.

* * *

Jason se encontraba fastidiado; buscaba acción y no lo estaba encontrando, incluso había terminado por asustar algunos vagabundos que pasaban la noche en los callejones. Aparto el casco rojo y se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo. Si no había nada que hacer, prefería esperar a que el sol saliera y luego ir a dormir en su departamento.

–Ponte el casco Red Hood, aún estamos patrullando –Chasqueo la lengua y giro el rostro para ver a Nightwing mirarle con aquella sonrisa bribona.

–No hay nada Dickybird, déjame en paz y continúa tratando de coquetear con Bárbara.

Ante el comentario el mayor hizo una mueca y le arrebato el cigarro, a lo que se quejó –Estamos de servicio. Y si Batman nos ve aquí creerá que estamos holgazaneando.

–Tsk. Como si me importara lo que piensa ese tipo –Se recargo contra la pared y volvió a sacar otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y dando una fuerte calada.

–Jason –Protesto Nightwing. En ese momento escucharon un sonido seco y viraron.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? –Red Robin se acercó a ellos mientras acomodaba las alas de su traje.

–Pero miren nada más, es el reemplazo.

–Cállate Red Hood.

–Oráculo me dijo que viniera a decirles que no es momento para hablar. Ha detectado movimientos sospechosos cerca del puerto.

– ¿Qué más te dijo? –Dick trataba de sonar profesional, aunque le hubiera gustado que la pelirroja lo hubiera contactado a él y no a Tim.

–Tal vez sean narcotraficantes. Ya le avise a Batman y Robin.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos halla –Hablo animado Jason. Terminando de dar una calda de cigarrillo y mirando al menor de los tres. Dick claramente vio sus intenciones y tomo la chamarra de Red Hood, pero este puso una mano en su cara para alejarlo.

Tim Drake cerró sus ojos cuando el humo impacto en su rostro; era horrible el aroma

–Jason –Nuevamente protesto el mayor y luego se calló, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Y es que… aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Jay besar con demasiada… emoción al pobre de Tim que apretaba los ojos y ponía las manos sobre su pecho para alejarle.

–Es solo un beso de buena suerte –Susurro ronco y luego se colocó el casco para buscar con urgencia su motocicleta.

Dick le vio irse y miro con algo de pena a Tim. Se veía mareado y había terminado contra la pared mientras tomaba aire – ¿Estas bien?

–Sabe que odio el cigarrillo…

– ¿Quieres que te lleve Tim? –Y es que Dick adoraba a todos sus sucesores y Tim, bueno, había sido el tercero, quien había (Y sigue) soportado el horrible temperamento que tenían Damian y Jason. A quien presento frente a la YJ como sucesor y hermano menor. Tim… era diferente a todos.

–Claro –susurro el menor tomando aire e irguiéndose. Dick lo guío hasta su transporte y de allí tomaron rumbo al puerto.

 **FIN.**


End file.
